DoB10 Chapter 2
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 As the opening credits fade, the scene opens to a live news report. The large red banner at the bottom of the screen reads ‘breaking news’ and an image in the top-right shows meteorites burning across the sky. A woman in a smart suit presents. Reporter: “We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news. Campers in Yosemite park, California were shocked this morning when a large meteorite crashed not far from one of the campsites.” The camera pulls back from the television set, and we now see that Ben is lounging inside the Proto-TRUK whilst occasionally sipping from a Mr.smoothy. Ben: “UGH. They interrupted my broadcast for this?” Reporter: “...some witnesses are even claiming to see movement inside the burning meteorite.” Ben perks up quickly at hearing this, sitting up straight immediately and lowering his smoothie. He leans out the Proto-TRUKs passenger seat window to speak to Rook, who is working on the vehicle outside. Ben: “Hey Rook! Get inside! We’re gonna go see something awesome!” Rook: “If it is another Mr.smoothy location then forgive me when I say I am too busy.” Ben: “Of course not! why would it be that?” Rook: “The last time you said this, it was a new Mr.smoothy location.” Ben: “Just get in.” Rook sighs, before standing up and heading towards the Proto-TRUK door Rook: “I swear, Ben. sometimes I just do not understand you.” Scene 2 As the Proto-TRUK pulls into the campsite near the impact crater, a fiery explosion roars from the center. Ben and Rook exit the truck as a small crowd of people begin fleeing from the fire. Rook helps evacuate the crowd safely as Ben walks up to the craters brim. As the fire and smoke clears, Ben spots a lone figure in the center of the large crater. It is a female Pyronite, with her back turned to Ben. Ben: “Uhh… Hello?” The Pyronite turns quickly to face ben, startled by his presence. She raises both her hands defensively, as though readying an attack. As she does, she says something incomprehensibly alien-sounding. Instinctively, Ben reaches for the omnitrix. there is a green flash. Chromastone: “CHROMASTONE!” The Pyronite’s eyes widen, and she launches a sheet of flame at Chromastone. Chromatsone charges through the fire unphased and punches the Pyronite with a right hook straight into her head. She flies a metre or two before hitting the ground face-first. She quickly turns onto her back to see Chromastone once again running towards her, raising her left arm she cast another cone of flame at Ben. Hidden by the fire once more, Chromastone jumps onto the downed Pyronite, pinning her with his left fore arm over her chest, just below her neck. Chromastone raises his free right arm as though preparing to end the fight, when the Pyronite woman turns her head to look away. He flinches. Stopping the attack, he begins to calm down. Chromastone can now hear the Pyronite whispering something softly. He can't understand her, it’s all still alien gibberish, but then he remembers something. Chromastone stands up, and with a flash returns to his human form. Ben stands back, off of the downed Pyronite, and inspects his omnitrix. Ben: “Omnitrix. Perform full report of universal translation function.” Omnitrix: “Function operational, but deactivated by order of creator Azmuth. Deactivation accompanied by audio file.” Ben: “play the file” Azmuth: “Omnitrix. deactivate universal translation function. Ignore all countermands until after the negotiations with the Nemuina. You know how Ben can be. Can't keep his yap shut.” Ben: “What? Not my fault they all look like little girls.” Ben suddenly hears a clicking noise, and looks up from the omnitrix. He sees Rook at the edge of the crater, aiming his Proto-tool down at the Pyronite, who is on her knees at the bottom of the crater rim. Ben realises that she had crawled away whilst he had been distracted. Ben: “ROOK WAIT!” Both the Pyronite and Rook look up to Ben, who is now jogging over to them. Ben: “Omnitrix. Activate universal translation function.” Omnitrix: “Universal translation function: now available.” The Pyronite, still on her knees, looks up at Ben depressingly. Ben kneels down to be on the same level as her. Ben: “Sorry about that. My name’s Ben.” She smiles Pyronite: “Sella.” Rook: “Ben. She just attacked you. Why, may I ask, are you being so friendly?” Ben: “I… may or may not have had the universal translator in my omnitrix turned off...” Rook: “And? She still attacked you.” Ben: “After I used the omnitrix. Which, without language, probably isn’t the friendliest of gestures.” Sella: “So you are the legendary Ben Tennyson? My friends have heard many tales of your exploits! Your battle against Vishnar was most impressive!” Ben: “Uhh… who?” Rook: “Really? You have never heard of Vishnar? He was your most powerful enemy in your TV show” Ben: “So anyway... Sella! Why are you here? On Earth, I mean. If you don’t mind me asking.” Sella: “If I tell you- you have to promise to look after me, okay?” Sella begins to smile brightly. She’s almost like a young child behaviour-wise despite being a fully developed Pyronite. But after she finishes her last sentence, Ben’s smile turns to a concerned frown. Rook: “...What did you do?” Sella: “Escaped.” Ben: “...From?” Sella: “Apollo.” Rook: “...And you felt the need to escape, because?” Sella: “I was a slave.” Ben: “Y’know you are surprisingly difficult to get information from. I would hate to be your interrogator.” Rook: “So who is this ‘Apollo’ then?” Sella: “Warlord” Rook: “Are you capable of answering with more than one word at a time?” Sella: “Yes” Ben “are you going to?” Sella: “No.” Ben and Rook both look to each other defeatedly, before Ben turns back to Sella Ben: “Fine, let’s get back to the Proto-TRUK and we’ll go visit the plumbers” Sella looks confusedly at Ben Sella: “Why, is your toilet broken?” Both Ben and Rook look at her like she is an idiot, before she perks up in realisation. Sella: “OH! You meant THOSE plumbers! Right, gotcha!” END OF CHAPTER 2 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Rook and Sella make their first appearances *The Pyronite warlord from the prologue is revealed to have been called 'Apollo' Minor Events *Chromastone makes his first appearance *It is revealed that Ben had previously helped Azmuth during negotiations with the Nemuina *The omnitrixes universal translation function is reactivated Characters *Sella (first appearance) Heroes *Ben Prime *Rook Blonko (first appearance) Minor characters *Azmuth *Reporter Aliens Used Ben Prime *Chromastone (first appearance) Trivia * Everything Sella says is scripted, despite her being incomprehensible for the first half of the chapter. What she says is: ** "Please. I just want help." ** "Please, I don't want to die." Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10